


The Big Night

by realmajyyks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmajyyks/pseuds/realmajyyks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey Harley, come on, I’m the one who’s supposed to make the moves here.” It was no gentle nudge she retorted with when her elbow contacted his ribs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Night

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I must insist lame title is lame. Never planned on publishing this, but I did and so it goes here too. I don't typically write smut, ( I use the word tentatively in this case), but it was a request and I had fun doing it.

It was the big night, okay well he thought it was a big night, but Jade had no idea she was about to be seduced by one slick motherfucker. Dave ran a comb through his patented perfectly silky blonde hair. The hundred and second time might have been overkill, but fuck if Strider was going to risk it with Harley. She was so beautiful and worth nothing less than his very best. Oh shit, here came that weird feeling roiling in the pit of his stomach again. What the hell was this?

Shaking his head, Dave did his damnedest to ignore it and headed to his transportalizer wearing the very smoothest suit he had and the cool kid straight face while internally he was sweating bullets. No seriously, what the flying buttress of fuck was wrong with him? He was about to woo the most badass chick he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing. Jade Harley wasn’t just some little crush a thirteen year old horndog had harbored for the past four years.

With a small flash there she was before him in all her natural glory. Long ebony hair cascading down her back to curl ever so slightly at her hips and scarlet orbs traced every line of her athletically built body longingly. That buck tooth grin laughed at him while he floundered to offer her the glass of aj he’d had chilling for her arrival. He choked out a greeting and offered her his arm; half afraid she’d laugh right in his face. But, she smiled even brighter, he hadn’t even known that was possible, and allowed him to lead her into what he jokingly referred to as his boudoir. Jade took a seat on the edge of his, made for once, bed and sipped at her juice with a small blush staining her cheeks. Both of them knew what was going to happen now.

With a loud swallow he set aside his drink and lowered himself next to her. The callused hand wrapped around her own glass trembled slightly as she took a sip before placing it on the cherry nightstand and wrapping her tanned arms around his waist. Automatically he leaned in and placed passionate lips against her berry gloss flavored ones, silently begging for the closer contact before breaking away with a laugh.

“Hey Harley, come on, I’m the one who’s supposed to make the moves here.” It was no gentle nudge she retorted with when her elbow contacted his ribs.

“Sure thing cool kid, feel free to take all night at this.” Jade was joking, but that is exactly what Dave had in mind. To take his time and love her the right way even if it took all night, especially if it took all night. Abandoning words he gently pressed her back on the bed. Not too fast now, he thought and began laying feathery kisses everywhere not covered by her stylish clothing.

A girly giggle rang throughout the room and she ran playful fingers through the shaggy mop of blonde hair on his head. Encouraged, he dipped his head to the hollow of her neck and sucked gently at the spot, wringing a small moan from Jade. Tucking a loose strand of silken ebony hair back, Dave kissed her passionately as her hands slipped the jacket off of his frame and ran their way down the length of his back. The things she was doing made the cool kid shiver in anticipation and he leaned back to clumsily fumble with the buttons on his dress shirt. 

Chuckling, she pushed his hands aside and undid them herself before turning her back to him. Ruby eyes drank in the smooth peaches and cream expanse of her spine as it was revealed to the falling of black silk. God, she was amazing. His lips ran a trail of sweet kisses up and down the smooth skin, while his hands reached to wrap themselves around the soft globes of her breasts. He was already so hard, the bulge in his pants was straining to be set free painfully. 

Reluctantly, he relinquished his hold on her and stood to drop his trousers to the floor. Emerald eyes drank in every inch of him as it was bared and not for the first time did Dave blush beneath her scrutiny. 

“You like what you see Harley?” Without a word, she nodded and ran curious fingers down the length of him. It was enough to make Dave groan at such sweet torture. No longer able to hold back, he knelt over her on the bed, using kisses to lean her back and his mouth found the pointed peaks of her nipples. Her gasp was maddening, but it was far too fun to stop as his teeth and tongue teased at them, wringing more delicious noises from her throat.

With surprising strength, Jade dragged him up to kiss him on the lips, their teeth clacking at the contact. If he wasn’t careful Harley was going to do this whole thing herself and there was no way he wanted her throwing that in his face for the next lifetime.

His knee moved up to gently nudge apart her own and positioned himself in what he guessed was the right angle. Short, bitten down nails clawed lightly at his sides, begging him to come closer, but the cool kid hesitated. Damn it, what if she noticed he didn’t know what he was doing? Well, okay he knew how it was supposed to go down, but putting the shit you saw in pornos into practice was a big leap.


End file.
